marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daevas
Hindu Pantheon, Vedic Gods, Indian gods | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nirvana | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = Black | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = Variable | NumberOfLimbs2 = (4, 6 or more; including 8 and 10) Category:Races with 4 LimbsCategory:Races with 6 LimbsCategory:Races with 10 Limbs | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Earth-Gods | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; Keith Pollard | First = Thor #300 | Overview = The Daevas are a race of beings who were worshiped as Gods in the Hindu religion, by the people of Ancient India and much of the Middle East on Earth. They live in Nirvana. | HistoryText = Origin The Daevas' precise origin, like that of all Earth's pantheons, is shrouded in legend. According to some schools of thought, the gods Brahma, Shiva, and Vishnu emerged from Hiranyagarbha the golden womb of Gaea (later known among the Daevas as "Aditi"). These gods became collectively known as the Trimurti and agreed to use their respective powers to maintain balance in the universe. Brahma, the creator, seeded the primordial waters with life; Vishnu, the preserver, was charged with sustaining the life that Brahma had created by maintaining the delicate balance between creation and destruction; and Shiva's responsibility was to one day destroy life so that Brahma could create it anew. As other Daevas were created, the Trimurti reigned as their pantheon's joint rulers from their native realm of Nirvana. Brahma resided on Mount Meru, Shiva resided on Mount Kailāsa, and Vishnu resided within Vaikunta; however, all three gods convened whenever important decisions needed to be made or dangers arose that threatened their pantheon. Modern Age Thor visited Nirvana along with other worlds in the celestial pantheon. When all the other Asgardians were killed, Thor tried to gain a portion of life-force from the other pantheons able to revive them. The pantheons gladly give up a portion of their power, except for "Shiva" whom Thor battled and defeated him for, and then used the granted power to revive Odin and the Asgardians. | Habitat = Earth-like | Gravity = Normal | Atmosphere = Normal | Population = | Powers = Superhuman Strength: All members of the Hindu pantheon possess some degree of superhuman strength. On average, the Daevas are physically stronger than most other god pantheons, partially because many of the Daevas possess more than one set of arms. An average male god is able to lift about 40 tons whereas the average goddess is able to lift about 35 tons. Superhuman Speed: Each member of the pantheon is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen, though the upper limit of the speed varies between members. Superhuman Stamina: The musculature of the Daevas are much more efficient than that of a human being. Their muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activities than those of humans. The average god and goddess can exert themselves at peak capacity for roughly 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. Superhuman Durability: The skin, bone and muscle tissues of the gods are much tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the bodies of humans. The average Daeva is capable of withstanding falls from great heights, exposure to temperature extremes, great impacts and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The density of an Daeva’s bodily tissues is about three times that of a human being, contributing somewhat to their great strength. As a result, they’re actually much heavier than they appear to be. Regenerative Healing Factor: It is possible for the Daevas to sustain injury. If injured, their extremely efficient metabolisms enable them to rapidly heal damaged bodily tissue much more extensively than a human is capable of. The average god or goddess, however, is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Immortality: The Daevas are functionally immortal in the sense that they cease to age upon reaching adulthood and are immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, this doesn’t mean that they can’t die. It is possible for them to sustain injuries, such as being incinerated for instance, that can cause their physical deaths. It’s possible, however, for a number of gods working together to resurrect a deceased member if his or her life essence is beyond resurrection. Superhuman Agility: All members of the Hindu pantheon possess agility, balance and bodily coordination beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Reflexes: The reflexes of the Daevas are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. Shapeshifting: Most Daevas are highly skilled metamorphs and can shift all portions of their bodies into the shapes of animals, inanimate objects, other humanoid beings, etc. Mystical Energies: Many Daevas also possess additional superhuman abilities that are magical in nature. A common example of this is to be able to open magical gateways to other realms or dimensions. A few of them, however, are more advanced. Shiva, for instance, possesses a third eye in the center of his forehead that can project energy that places others within his vicinity under his control. Another example is Maya, a goddess that is capable of creating highly intricate and realistic illusions. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Oligarchy | TechnologyLevel = Magic | CulturalTraits = The Daevas were worshipped as gods by the people of Ancient India and much of the Mid East on Earth. While the Daevas are generally humanoid in appearance, many of them possess a number of unique or even inhuman traits. For instance, the god Ganesh has the appearance of a humanoid elephant, Vishnu has bright blue skin and four arms and Brahma has three identical faces on his head. While these gods can alter their shape, they generally appear in these most common forms. | Representatives = This list includes Indian gods witnessed in Earth-616 and/or Earth-41001: * Hiranayagarbha, the golden womb of Gaea, later known as Aditi * Trimurti / triumvirate ** Brahma / Berahma / Phra Phrom, the creator, god of creation ** Vishnu, the preserver, god of heaven and preservation ** Shiva, the Destroyer, god of destruction and transformation * Ganesha, god of intellect and wisdom * Rama * Sita, wife of Rama and Brahma's granddaughter * Agni (also known as Atar, the fire-god of the Zoroastrian Gods) * Kâli, goddess of death, destruction, life, and creation * Maya, the dream goddess or goddess of illusions * Ratri, the love goddess or goddess of night * Saraswati, the Goddess of Knowledge & Learning * Lakshmi * Indra, god of war and weather, * Hanuman, the monkey and devoted servant of Rama * Yama, the death god * Skanda | Notes = * Although the Daevas are presented in the Council of Godheads' entry of to have replaced the Vedic Gods, it is revealed in that they are both the Hindu and Vedic gods. | Trivia = | Links = * Hindu Gods at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Pantheons Category:Daevas Category:Deities Category:Vedism Category:Hinduism